09 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 21 - DZIECI I ICH PROBLEMY; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 104; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Las bliżej nas - odc. 65 Nowinki w lesie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 160; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3101; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - wizytówki; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Jak to działa - Huta szkła odc.83 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Nie - przyjaciele (Frenemies) kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Podróż życia - /5/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Nogi drobiowe w kwiatach - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa : Legia Warszawa – Lech Poznań (studio); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Piłka nożna - T - Mobile Ekstraklasa: Legia Warszawa – Lech Poznań ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 169 - Portret psychologiczny (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 113 (seria IX, odc. 9) - Konie trojańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Strażacy - odc. 9/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Quantum of Solace (007 Quantum of Solace) - txt. str. 777 101'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Olga Kurylenko, Judi Dench, Mathieu Amalric, Giancarlo Giannini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Oszustwo - odc. 9/11 (ep. 9/11, Good luck with your death); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 W ciemności (.) - txt. str. 777 137'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Kanada, Niemcy (2011); reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Robert Więckiewicz, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Grochowska, Julia Kijowska, Marcin Bosak, Benno Fuermann, Piotr Głowacki, Andrzej Masztalerz, Krzysztof Skonieczny, Weronika Rosati; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Źródło (Fountain, The) 92'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Darren Aronofsky; wyk.:Hugh Jackman, Rachel Weisz, Ellen Burstyn, Mark Margolis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Glina - odc. 25/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Świat się kręci - Wokół Słońca - odc. 1/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Orbit - ep. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1140 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Program do czytania - (19); magazyn literacki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kultura, głupcze (124); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Przygarnij mnie - 6; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kabaretowe Hity - 2013 roku (8); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 89 Marcelina Zawadzka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2202; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 147 "Milcząca większość" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 O mnie się nie martw 2 - odc 9/13 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (3); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Paranienormalni Tonight - (9); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 6 "Szarlatan" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (4); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 107; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 107; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Gladiator (Gladiator) - txt. str. 777 148'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Joaquin Phoenix, Connie Nielsen; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Informator (Insider, The) - txt. str. 777 151'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Al Pacino, Russell Crowe, Christopher Plummer; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Rawa Blues Festival - Keb' Mo' Band; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Żegnaj, kochanku (Goodbye, Lover); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Don Johnson, Marie-Louise Parker, Patricia Arquette, Dermott Mulroney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kielce 07:00 Legendy regionalne - Niekończąca się historia cz. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Pogoda - 9.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Charakter i pismo; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 64; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Wokół nas - Poznań - Latający rower 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:01 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:14 Everyday English - nauka języka angielskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:27 Salonowiec - Po sąsiedzku - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:33 Myśliwiec - program myśliwych i niemyśliwych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Siewcy słowa - program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:51 Słup - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Doktor Ewa - odc. 9/9 - Pożegnania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Biały bór; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa 96'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Maja Komorowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Globisz, Iwona Bielska, Andrzej Chyra, Edward Żentara, Damian Walczak, Katarzyna Bosacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Śladami podniebnej epopei; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 370; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Dni Otwarte Funduszy Europejskich; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 1200 Muzeów - odc. 5 Muzea Zabawek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:32 Kapłan z Suchedniowa - film dokumentalny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:21 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:23 Moje spotkania z Papieżem - ks. infułat Józef Wójcik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:47 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:54 Słup - magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:02 Siewcy słowa - program religijny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:08 Ks. Józef Wójcik. Uśmiech Jana Pawła II - film; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:19 Dzieciaki eksperciaki; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:22 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:23 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:42 Przyroda w obiektywie - Motyle - magazyn edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:57 Nasze Zdrowie - Odświeżamy nasze miasta - magazyn medyczny; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 20:11 Konik - Iluzjonista - program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:21 Sekrety świata - Woda w Norwegii - program podróżniczy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:24 Rozmowy o nadziei - Miażdżyca kończyn - magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:38 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 20:51 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 9.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 9.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 84) Stek dla wymagających, kisiel z mrożonych owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Śmiecińscy - program ekologiczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:56 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 30 - Jak oglądać telewizję; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:57 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 80; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Dziki Zachód 1945 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Obrońcy - odc. 6 - Uciekająca dr Barbie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Śladami podniebnej epopei; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Muzeum Zabawek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:15 Naturalnie tak - odc. 76; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 9.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 9.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa; dramat wojenny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 84) Stek dla wymagających, kisiel z mrożonych owoców; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 80; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Kronika Galla Anonima odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Europa z bliska - odc. 19 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 88; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Dziki Zachód 1945 - odc. 17; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Obrońcy - odc. 6 - Uciekająca dr Barbie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 54; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 1200 Muzeów - odc. 5 Muzea Zabawek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Złoty kodeks gnieźnieński odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2981 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Sówka Odcinek: 1 7:50 Sówka Odcinek: 2 7:55 Garfield Show Odcinek: 17 8:10 Garfield Show Odcinek: 18 8:25 Garfield Show Odcinek: 30 8:45 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 245 10:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 44 11:45 Top chef Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 13:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 15:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 9 16:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 606 17:45 Słoiki Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 255 20:10 Epoka lodowcowa II: Odwilż 21:55 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 23:55 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 1:55 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1990 TVN HD 5:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4218 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Efekt Domina Odcinek: 4 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 828 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2062 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2063 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2064 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 2065 12:45 Nie rób scen Odcinek: 10 13:20 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 8 15:05 Project Runway: Młodzi projektanci Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 16:05 Mamy cię! Odcinek: 10 17:25 Odlotowy ogród Odcinek: 10 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 11 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4219 20:00 Mali giganci Odcinek: 10 22:40 Bezpieczna przystań 1:00 Iron Man II 3:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4219 3:45 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 362 5:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1225; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1226 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1227 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1228 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 5 "Dzień kobiet" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Życie jezior - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Kulturanek - "Planowanie planety" (s. II, odc. 7); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 19; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 16; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Janosik odc.10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Polonia w Komie - (720) dr Kangur - Australia; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Legendy regionalne - Polskie Carcasonne odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /103/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 156 - Suknia (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (31) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 590 - Wypowiedzenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (244); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (264); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /103/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Krzesimir Dębski - "Inspiracje" Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 2 - Książka z przygodami; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13* - W okopach - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (98); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt. str. 777 68'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (264); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /103/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 2 - Książka z przygodami; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13* - W okopach; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (98); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) 68'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 06:00 Zakończenie dnia